1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device comprising an input for receiving an input signal, a first output for supplying a left channel output signal, and a second output for supplying a right channel output signal.
The invention also relates to an audio reproduction system comprising an audio signal processing circuit including a left channel input, a right channel input, a surround channel input, a left channel output and a right channel output, left channel and right channel loudspeakers coupled to the left channel and right channel outputs, respectively, the circuit comprising the aforementioned device, having the input coupled to the surround channel input, the circuit further comprising localizing means having first and second inputs coupled to the first and second outputs of the device, respectively, for localizing output signals of the device at virtual sound sources located away from the left channel and right channel loudspeakers.
The invention further relates to an audio/visual reproduction system including such an audio reproduction system, a cabinet in which a picture display screen and the left channel and right channel loudspeakers are installed.
The invention also relates to a method for processing an input signal into a left channel and a right channel output signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Present-day audio sets are arranged for reproducing stereo signals. However, not all signal sources are able to provide stereo signals. For instance, some television or radio stations do not broadcast stereo audio signals. This results in a distinct audible difference in the reproduction of monaural signals with respect to stereo signals. It is known to provide some kind of mono to stereo conversion in order to provide the illusion to a listener that a stereo signal is reproduced. However, the illusion of stereo generated with these devices is usually rather limited or results in a coloring of the sound due to the use of phase shifts and/or delays.